An electric vehicle includes an energy storage system that stores electrical energy. In one example, the energy storage system comprises a plurality of battery packs. The electric vehicle converts the electrical energy stored in the battery packs into mechanical energy used to drive the vehicle. The electric vehicle has a range or distance that the electric vehicle may travel until the electrical energy stored in the battery packs is depleted. After the energy in the battery packs is depleted, the battery packs must be charged. Usually this involves leaving the electric vehicle at a charging station for an extended period of time which is undesirable. In addition, charging stations may not be readily accessible or too limited as compared to gasoline fueling stations.
One technique for charging the battery packs during operation of the electric vehicle is to employ an array of solar panels. For example, an array of solar panels is disposed along an outer surface of the electric vehicle. While the car is being driven, solar cells within the array of solar panels receive sunlight and generate electrical energy. The array of solar panels is configured to supply the generated electrical energy to the battery packs of the electric vehicle thereby charging the battery packs. Accordingly, the battery packs are charged while the electric vehicle is being driven. However, this technique is not effective if sunlight is limited due to weather conditions or darkness. A more robust solution that overcomes these shortcomings is desired.